Broken Legend
by TitanofGaming
Summary: After being consumed by anger and grief at the death of his love, Percy left the godly world to the land beyond the gods. Now fifteen years have passed and a final war is on the horizon, one that will determine the lives of everyone on earth. Will Percy fight for the gods that he hates or will he watch the world burn to ashes? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, welcome to the start of a complete rewrite of 'The Alaskan Legend', now called 'The Broken Legend'. I plan on getting these done as soon as I can, however, due to the fact that each chapter takes a lot of time to write and review I make no promises on a regular update schedule. I cleaned up this chapter and it sticks relatively close to the 'The Alaskan Legend', but after that it will be a completely different story. Thank you all reading and please enjoy.**

Chapter 1

The sun rose over the Alaskan mountains, a vast forest surrounding the base of the mountains. A thin wisp of smoke curled towards the orange sky, signaling the presence of a lonesome campsite. There, a cloaked figure lay curled next to the embers of a dying fire, trying in vain to keep warm. A tent stood behind him, blanketed by a thick layer of snow, teetering on the edge of collapse.

Dark forest green eyes stared into the embers, the light fractured by distant thoughts. Long, unkempt hair met a shaggy beard to make a grizzly frame for the eyes. His skin, once a rich tan, has become ashen and pale like the snow around him. Limbs once strong with health and youth, now lay exposed by weeks of starvation.

The figure shivered at his misery, mourning dark thoughts of better days and times lost. He became a shadow against the snow, drifting into the cold. His soul flutters like the snowflakes, fragile and cold against the world. He closed his eyes and drifted off, the fractured light fading from his mind.

A loud howl pierced the skies, washing over the figure in a primal way.

He rose in a flash and extinguished the last of the embers of an already dead flame. He grabbed and shook the snow from his tent, fingers flying and arms racing to collapse the tent and pack all his other possessions. He shouldered his pack and ran out the clearing, the howls scraping along his back.

Memories rose of horrid creatures, screaming at him to flee from what he knew it could be. But a deeper part of him would not yield, demanding he turn and fight.

He grit his teeth and turned his body, hurrying towards the daunting cries. He flew over fallen trees and deep snow, drawing a broken blade from a hidden scabbard. When he neared the cries, they came to and end and silence was all that met him.

He approached with caution, holding his blade and treading lightly across the battered soil. Red patches decorated deep ruts and ragged footprints, telling a tale of a vicious fight.

A growl sounded from his left, low and threatening.

He froze in place, taking shallow breaths, and turned cautiously towards the creature.

A Siberian husky lay dying in the snow, its body was covered in deep gashes and crimson blood poured from the raw wounds. The husky attempted to growl but a sudden gush of wind made it whimper instead. It dropped its head to the snow in exhausted defeat, staring at the man with fractured eyes.

The man looked at the dog in pity and dropped his broken blade. He dropped to a crouch and inched towards the wounded thing. He reached out hand as an invitation for trust, but the dog was weak and stayed with its head in the snow. He moved closer to the dog and presented his hand. The poor mutt sniffed weekly at the bony fingers, then peered at their owner in an attempt to plea.

The man placed his pack on the ground and took out some anesthetic and some bandages, he then took another quick look. The husky was over exhausted and thin as a twig, the cuts were raw, but there wasn't a large loss of blood because the snow helped close the wounds.

The man quickly cleaned the wounds with an old shirt from his pack, and brought out a needle and a spool of thread. The husky whimpered in pain when the needle weaved swiftly through his skin, but did not move a muscle.

An hour had lapsed when the man finished tending to the dogs wound, he then proceeded to set up camp. When the man was finished setting up camp, he went to the husky and wadded the dog up in a warm blanket and carried the dog to the campfire. The broken man went out to get firewood. After a few minutes of collecting firewood, he came back and proceeded to build a new blazing fire. The dog and the man spent the rest of the night huddled around the fire.

Several weeks flew by and the man nursed the young Siberian husky back to health. Over the weeks the husky managed to walk without yelping or limping, and soon he was getting the hand of running.

Worried thoughts for the wounded pup banished the haunting thoughts from the past. He pushed onward, eager to continue his aid. Hopeful thoughts grew alongside the husky's strength, shining a light into a once broken world.

Seasons flew by and the husky grew strong, fast and healthy by following the man as his new companion in the harsh terrain.

After many years of wandering the Alaskan wilderness the man decided to finally settle down in the high mountainous region surrounding a small town on the coast called Anchorage.

The place they settled down in was not very special, it was on a high and large plateau that overlooks a vast forest and the city in the far distance. The house itself was not special either, it was just a simple log cabin about size of an average apartment. The interior was spartan, it had a bed, a small pile of animal furs next to the bed for the husky to sleep on, a wooden table and a large workbench that had all sorts of projects on it, a propane stove, a few lanterns hanging from the ceiling, a couch that sat next to a small radio against a wall, and finally a large padlocked chest at the base of the bed.

Although it was small it was home for the man and the dog. Everyday they woke up at dawn and hunted game, they would bring the game home, and smoked it so it would last through the winter. Then they would go look for valuable herbs and spices in case of injuries and sickness.

Winter came and snow covered the landscape like a white blanket. The forest, now void of life had nothing but tracks of fearsome predators desperate for any sort of food.

One day, the man was walking towards town in order to get some supplies, the man carried with him a sword made out of bronze that was hidden in a scabbard that was under the man's cloak and a small handgun in case of wolves or bears.

On the way to the city, the man saw tracks in the deep snow, he knelt down and studied the tracks. After some careful studying, he determined that there were three human prints, they looked at least an hour and a half old. For the man it was rather unusual to have people in the forest near his home.

To make sure that these people were unharmed and make sure that they were not lost, he and his husky followed the tracks. As they followed the the tracks, the man noticed that several inhuman tracks had started to appear. A few tracks looked like something slithered in the snow, six or seven were dog-like except the paws marks were massive, and there was one or two large foot prints that only giant beings could make.

When the man saw this he paled and immediately took off his cloak leaving him in a blue long sleeved shirt and cargo pants. The man and the dog took off in a full sprint, suddenly a loud feminine scream broke though the silent forest.

The man increase his pace and saw a clearing where three teenagers were surrounded by monsters, a girl was slumped in the snow between two guys, and she was severely injured with blood dripping from a large gash in her side. The guys were facing the group of monsters with glowing bronze swords drawn.

The boys stood protectively in front of the girl who had a deep gash on her side and were trying to keep the monsters at bay. A fallen tree was the only obstacle between the man and the monsters, the man kept running and used the tree as a spring board, and in midair he slid his sword from the scabbard. He swung it at a deadly arc, vaporizing a several Dracaena and Hellhounds that were facing the teenagers.

The monsters scattered in shock when they saw some of their allies vaporized. The man took this moment as an advantage and twirled his sword in a complex display of deadly arcs, taking monsters down left and right as they tried in vain to regroup. The last monster, who was obviously the leader charged at the man in anger , the man did a flip over the Cyclops and stabbed him in the back. The man landed, sheathed his sword and slowly walked over the small group who were looking at him in awe and fear.

The girl was rapidly becoming more and more pale from the blood loss. Upon seeing this the man quickly pushed through the boys who were looking at the stranger warily, the man scooped up the girl and placed her on his back. He then jogged towards the mountain, leaving the boys to follow in disbelief, confusion and wariness as to who this person was.

When they arrived at the man's house the man immediately grabbed herbs and bandages, then he worked on cleaning the wound, then stitches then he put the herbs on the wound and wrapped bandages over the wounds. The husky got up and went to get to know who the new people were, but the boys ignored the dog as they were more worried for their injured companion. They watched in silence as the stranger applied ointments and bandages to the wounds.

The boys looked warily at the man, because although this man had saved them, they had no clue if he actually meant the children harm. Both boys had their hands on their weapons, just in case the man turned out to be evil and attack them.

"There is no need for you to be wary, I mean you demigods no harm." The man said without turning around.

Slowly the boys took their hands off of their weapons and stared at the man who was dressing the wounds of the injured companion.

"What do you know of demigods? What are you? Where did you learn to kill those monsters?" The older of the two boys fired off at the man.

The man gave a broken smile, and looked at the boy with a pained look in his eyes, like he was remembering a painful memory.

"You remind me of some old friends that I used to have. Always quick to question kindness." The man stated quietly.

"Can you please at least tell us a little about yourself?" the younger boy asked shyly.

The man smiled at the young boy, who looked no older than twelve years old and had warm, hazel eyes that stared at the kind man who had saved their lives.

"To answer the question of your older companion, I know about demigods because I am one, and I learned how to fight by surviving in the outside world and not in a sheltered camp. I've learned that the best way to learn how to fight is through experience." The man replied mysteriously.

"Oh, if you are a demigod, then who is your godly parent?" the younger one asked before the older one could start demanding answers.

"My godly parent goes hand in hand with who I once was, by telling you who I once was, you will know who my godly parent is" The man said trying to avoid the question regarding his past.

When the man was done and the girls wound was stitched up and clean, the older one of the boys asked a question that was on both of their minds.

"Then who are you?"

"My name is probably been long since been forgotten by the gods that sent you young heroes. My name was once Percy Jackson, but now please call me Arion, as I wish for no reminders of my horrible past." Arion said with a broken smile.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **-titanofgaming signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (obviously)**

Arion was tired of being judged. When he looked at the two boy demigods all he could see was distrust and wariness. His inner demons were screaming at him for what he had done, the promise that he just broke. He had promised himself that he wouldn't help the gods, and by saving these demigods who were obviously on a quest, he had down just that, a bit indirectly but still he had helped them. A strong bitter taste entered his mouth, as the familiar feeling of anger towards the gods sparked in his heart. He quickly push down the resentment and anger to the gods and focused back on the conversation with the two boys.

"But….. that's impossible, you can't be Percy Jackson…. He's dead", the older of the two boys stuttered out.

"Oh yeah? Is that right, and who told you this lie? Was it the gods?", Arion replied calmly.

"Yes, but so did our parents and the other demigods who lived through the war", the younger, brown haired boy answered

'By what they just said it seems that they don't have a godly parent, but at least a godly grandparent. This makes these children legacies, but the question still remains as to who they were and who their parent are.' Arion thought as he looked at the two boys.

"Who are your parents? If they were veterans of the giant war then they would know better than to think that I am dead. The gods however, are as foolish, deceitful, arrogant and corrupt as ever. I have no doubt that they would lie to cover up their embarrassment" Arion asked calmly and with a slight bitter tone in his voice.

The two boys looked at each other in confusion, after all what did this man mean by the gods covering up their embarrassment with a lie? What had happened to have caused the gods and their parents to lie to them about the war.

Hesitantly the younger boy stepped forward, I was then that Arion got a good look at the child and could guess who his parents are. His hair is a dark chestnut brown, and he has hazel eyes. His face resembles a child but his body looks like an adult.  
"My name is Michael Zhang, my parents are Frank Zhang, son of Mars and Hazel Zhang, daughter of Pluto." Michael said confidently.

Arion looked at the boy in shock at the young boy as the family resemblance became clearer. Arion, then looked at the other boy and studied his features to try and guess who the other child's parents are.

"My bet Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, are your parents. You look just like Jason, except for your eyes, those are definitely from Piper. What is your name?" Arion stated.

"My name is Stephan Grace, and I'm surprised that you know my mom's maiden name, not many people know it." the boy replied in shock.

Arion looked at the two young boys in front of him, It was then that he realized how long he had been away from the gods. Stephan looked at least thirteen years old and Michael looked around eleven to twelve.

'Have I been gone for that long? Then again, time moves differently in monstrous regions' Arion thought to himself.

"Why don't you guys rest while I make some food, I should have enough to share after the surplus of animals that I caught a few days ago" Arion told them.

The two boys turned to look at each other and then gave a single nod. Hesitantly they went to the couch and took a seat. Arion, upon seeing them get comfortable went to the store room in the attic, where he kept all of his smoked meat and pickled vegetables.

Shortly after picking out something to cook, he went to his small kitchen and preceded to cook. Meanwhile the boys were in deep conversation about something, occasionally they would glance over to the man who had saved their companion.

"What is it you wish to ask me?" asked Arion after seeing another glance directed in his direction.

"If you truly once Percy Jackson, then why are you here? Why did you change your name? Why are the gods and our parents lying to us about the war?" Stephan asked

Arion sighed and glanced out the window, his broken forest eyes becoming faded as he began to remember the past. Arion, upon realizing that he was going into his memories shook his head to clear his mind of the demons that plagued him. Slowly he looked over his shoulder at the two boys who were looking at him with hope and confusion in their eyes. With a deep sigh, he turned off the oven and walked over to the two boys.

"The story of how I got here, why I changed and why everyone is lying to you is a difficult one for me to tell." sighed Arion as he reached the two boys.

Upon sensing his masters sadness, his dog made its presence known by walking to its master and laying at his feet. Arion smiled at his companion and slowly sat down to pet his dog. The boys however were confused as to where the dog had come from but paid the dog no mind as they wanted to hear the mans story.

"What is the name of your dog?" asked Michael randomly

"This is Buster, I've had him for about three years, ever since he was a pup. He has been my closest companion, but that is a tale for another time" said Arion while petting Buster.

Arion looked up and looked into the boys eyes, wondering if he could muster the strength to relive the memories of his dark past. With deep breath he said to the boys.

"I will try to tell my story to you two, but bear in mind that to do so, I am opening wounds that have just recently begun to heal. I am telling my story in hopes that when you return to your family and the gods, that you can unveil the deceit of the gods and veteran demigods." Arion told them sadly.

The two boys looked at the man and understood what he was trying to say. The story that the man is to tell them is not a happy one and that he may not be able to tell them the entirety of the story if the pain of retelling it becomes too great.

"We understand that your story isn't a happy one, all that we ask is that you tell us what you can. In return, we will do as you ask and retell the story to the rest of the godly family." said Michael

"I agree, you have saved our friend and companion, I hope that by listening to the truth, we can help you by retelling the truth to everyone else." Agreed Stephan.

Arion smiled brokenly at the two boys, they reminded him so much of his once friends that it hurt to look at them. Stephan's calm and serious attitude was so much like Jason's and yet his eyes reminded him of Piper's kindness. Whereas Michael's caring attitude but strong character was a blend of both Frank and Hazel.

"My story begins when I fell into Tartarus with the love of my life, Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena." Arion began.

 _*Flashback - 3_ _rd_ _person*_

 _Annabeth was clinging onto the edge, her broken ankle unable to support her body and her other leg was tied with spider silk and the said beast below trying to drag her with it. Above her desperate arms were trying in vain to pull her up and prevent her from falling into the abyss._

 _Percy was holding onto Annabeth with everything he had, when suddenly the ground beneath him crumbled. The other members could only watch in terror as the floor beneath the two demigods gave out and the two strongest hero's fell into the dark abyss, and the last words that the remaining seven heard was:_

" _Meet us at the House of Hades"._

 _Annabeth and Percy fell holding each other close and looking into the others eyes. They were about to face one of their greatest challenges yet. The depths of Tartarus._

 _The fall itself was long and stressful, especially for two hyperactive demigods, they spent much of the fall telling the other about the adventures they had in the time that they were separated. After a few hours they saw a pinprick of light below them and the air began to become more and more toxic._

" _Percy, that is the river Phlegethon, the river of fire, we need to get to the river as soon as possible, or else the poison in the air will kill us." Annabeth whispered to Percy._

 _Percy nodded in acknowledgement but did not say a word, because for once he was trying to use his brain to come up with a plan._

' _I don't want Annabeth to witness the horrors of this place, Nico managed to avoid becoming insane by sleeping and closing his eyes. I need to knock out Annabeth in order to ensure that she wont suffer the fate of insanity.' Percy thought to himself._

 _After falling for several hours, the ground became visible, but the air was becoming crushingly toxic for the two to breathe. Slowly darkness began to encroach in their eyes, in a last ditch effort, Percy extended his senses to the five rivers below them. Using his powers he called the River of Woes, the Acheron, to their aid._

 _The water flowed upwards and caught the two falling demigods. Percy, used what little power he had left to ensure that the two of them would remain dry in order to keep away from the effects of the river. Percy willed the water to drop them on the dry bank of the river and to not be touched by the rivers effect. It was all for naught, for a single drop landed on Percy's hand._

 _Sadness and despair clouded Percy's mind, and voiced of his friends that had died in the Second Titan war cried into his brain. Tears streamed down his face as great sorrow flooded his body. The memories of the other souls who were touched by the rivers waters bombarded his mind._

 _Annabeth could do nothing but watch as the man she loved, sobbed uncontrollably on the ground. She crouched and tried in vain to comfort Percy, but she was unable to make him stop crying. After an hour Percy managed to calm his mind enough to be able to push the despair and sorrow from his heart. He slowly got up with the help of Annabeth and said._

" _Sorry about that, what do we do know, where do we go?"_

" _Thats all you have to say to me! You scared me, I thought I had lost you to the river. Don't ever do that again seaweed brain! Now we must head toward the light, that is where the River Phlegethon is, there we must drink from its water in order to survive." Annabeth told him patiently._

 _Slowly she turned around and started to limp towards the light, thinking that Percy was following her. However, that was a mistake, for when she turned her back, Percy hit her across the temple and she fell like a sack of potatoes. He then lifted her over his shoulder and carried her towards the light._

 _It took several days for Percy to reach the river, Annabeth stirred several times and Percy was forced to knock her out. Each time he did this his heart hurt, he hated causing harm to the ones he love, but he knew that if she was to live, then she should not witness the horrors that he was witnessing as he passed through the abyss of torture and misery. Already his mind was started to break at the things that he has seen, and it didn't help that there were monsters at every corner and he could never rest for long._

 _When Percy reached the River he was extremely tired, bleeding and in pain. He had run into many monsters, and because he was in Tartarus they didn't stay gone for very long. He struggled and carried Annabeth to the river, where he then collapsed at its bank and then lay there for a few seconds, relishing in the temporary relief. His lungs gasped for clean air, a cough erupted from his mouth and blood erupted from his throat._

 _He scrambled to his feet and dragged Annabeth to the fiery edge, he then parted her lips and stuck his cupped hands into the fiery water. A warm tingling feeling enveloped his body, the wounds he had sustained closed but left them as scars. Taking his cupped hands out of the flaming waters, he poured some of the water down Annabeth's throat. She unconsciously drank the water and sighed in content before succumbing back to darkness._

 _Percy drank the flame water for himself once Annabeth was hydrated and back to her state of unconsciousness. The bitter taste of the fiery water filled his mouth, the water tasted awful, like moldy, sweaty gym clothes. It took all of Percy's willpower to drink the awful tasting water, but once the water went down his throat, he felt a lot better. His lungs hurt less and the back of his throat didn't feel like it was rubbed by rough sandpaper. Also, the poisoned air seemed to effect him less after he drank the fiery water. Percy quickly drank a few more sips of the flaming water, and then proceeded to give Annabeth a few more sips in order to make sure that she was hydrated and more immune to the poisoned air._

 _Percy took a deep breath, his sore body begging him to sleep, but he knew that he could not. He could rest once he and Annabeth were away from nightmare of Tartarus and surrounded by friends that he could rely on._

 _Unbeknownst to Percy, a golden eyed individual was watching the young demigod and plotting his capture. After all it wasn't everyday that you could take revenge on the person who thwarted your plans._

Arion looked at the two boys who were looking at the man in front of them with laser attention., which it quite a feat for the two hyperactive demigods.

"Thats when everything went to hell, Kronos managed to gather some strength by leaching off of the giants and managed to form a ghost like body. He couldn't directly do anything, but he could control his domains to an extent." Arion said with a faraway look in his shattered eyes.

"What happened next?" Stephan asked hesitantly

"That is for another time, it is late and tomorrow I must do some errands in order to ensure that I have some money for the winter. I will try and continue the story tomorrow, hopefully your companion will be awake and you can fill her in while im gone." Arion said as he glanced out the window where the sun had disappeared several hours ago.

"Its not that late out though? The sun just set." Michael whined

Arion chuckled at the young boy.

"Actually because of where we are the sun and moon cycles are completely out of whack compared to places towards the equator. In the winter we can see up to 67 days of nighttime and a whole summer of just sun and no nighttime. Depends on where you are in Alaska, luckily, we are below the arctic circle meaning the effects aren't as bad." Arion stated matter-of-factually.

"I didn't know that" Michael said

"You get used to it after a while, it helps if you keep a good clock, which sadly I do not have. Now, time for bed" Arion replied

Arion rose from where he was sitting and went and got some pillows and blankets for the boys and set them up on the floor. He then went to the young girl, picked her up, and put her on the couch for the night. Buster got up from where he was laying and walked over to his bed of furs.

"Good night guys, sleep well and what ever you do. Don't wake me up, especially if I am having a nightmare, I don't guarantee your safety if you do." Arion told them sternly.

 **So here is the next chapter, to be honest I haven't really proofread it so if you find issues or mistakes please let me know. Also, I tried my best to make the conversations believable so some tips on improving would be greatly appreciated!**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **-titanofgaming signing off**


End file.
